


No Special Treatment

by Shadowspeaker



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bixlow and Juvia Implied friendship, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/F, F/M, Freed centric, Freed gets his hair braided, Freed is friends with the Trimen, Freed takes care of his team, M/M, Momma!Freed, Raijinshuu - Freeform, Unrequited Love, drunk!Bixlow, drunk!Evergreen, drunk!Freed, drunk!Laxus, freed plays violin, rufus plays violin, that actually IS requited, thunder legion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowspeaker/pseuds/Shadowspeaker
Summary: Three times Freed takes care of his drunken friends and the one time they try to return the favor(This is a completed work that will update regularly)





	1. Bixlow

**Author's Note:**

> Rating is for drunken shenanigans and language.  
> I hope you guys enjoy! Comments and Kudos always appreciated.

  


Sometimes Freed felt more like the mother of his teammates instead of their captain. Having Bixlow’s weight draped over his smaller form was one of those times. Bixlow turned and smiled into Freed’s face, wafting the putrid smell of alcohol towards him. Freed pushed his face away and Bixlow just laughed. He didn’t know what had happened to Bixlow’s helmet but he’s sure someone at the guild held on to it. Freed would get it back tomorrow, one way or another. Lisanna had used their communication lacrima to ask Freed to come and pick up his comrade from the guildhall. Apparently Bix had joined a drinking game and had been very invested in winning. Unfortunately, he lost 50,000 Jewel and got drunk off his ass instead.

He made his way slowly and steadily across town to the house that the Thunder Legion shared. Bixlow was keeping up a constant stream of words, talking about anything and everything that captured his attention in his drunken state. Freed had a bag slung over his shoulder with Bixlow’s babies tucked inside. They would buck every once and awhile or repeat the narrative Bixlow was giving of the scenery. Peppe kept on trying to escape, or maybe it was Poppo? Honestly, even though he put in an honest effort, Freed couldn’t tell them apart. Sometimes he wondered if Bixlow really could, or if he was just making it up as he went along.

Luckily Bixlow was pretty good about holding his liquor and he was a friendly drunk. The only problem was that he didn’t like to follow directions well. In fact, he became quite contrary when anything was suggested to him. If you wanted to take him home, he’d want to go to the river. If you wanted him to take off his armor, he’d wrap himself in blankets and refuse, or just run away. Freed had learned over the years that it’s best not to talk to Bixlow when he’s drunk because he will only end up trying to do the opposite of what you want. There was one frightening time where Freed had yelled at him to get up and come home and Bixlow had run away from him cackling, “I do what I want!” He didn’t come back till noon the next day.

Freed didn’t even know if that’s going to be a problem tonight. Bixlow was drunker than he usually allowed himself to get. He couldn’t stand up straight at all; Freed was mostly carrying him home and it was becoming exhausting.

“Freed, I loooovvve you!” Bixlow said for the fifth time.

“I love you too,” Freed said, placating his friend and trying to stop him from lying down.

“Momma Freed!” Bixlow cooed.

“I have told you not to call me that,” Freed said tiredly, but Bixlow only cackled.

“But Freed! Freeeeeeeddd. We’re like a perf-perfect family. Ever’s the annoying sister and you and Laxus are the parents.” Freed lost his grip and Bixlow nearly took a dive in the river. Freed closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he pulled his friend back to his feet.

Bixlow decided five feet from their front door that he wanted to sit down. Freed lets him with a sigh. He pulled one of the babies out of the bag and handed it to the seider mage, hoping it would distract him from crawling away. Bix clutched it to his chest—smiling happily—while Freed unlocked the door. Bixlow’s room was on the lower floor of the house and Freed didn’t even consider trying to get him down the stairs. Freed’s room was on the main floor, so Bix would sleep there. Freed managed to prod Bixlow into the house and then into Freed’s room. Bix kept trying to talk, so Freed casted a Silence rune so that they didn’t wake up Laxus and Evergreen. When they got to Freed’s room, Bixlow heads for the chair by the bookshelf and Freed doesn’t try to stop him. He locks the door as he goes out to the kitchen to get water and crackers. Bixlow is curled up in the chair around his doll (Puppu?) when Freed comes back. Freed pulls off pieces of armor while Bixlow is mostly asleep. And then when he’s just in his sweater and pants Freed pokes him awake to see if he’ll eat or drink. Bixlow eats four crackers and drinks about half the glass of water before Freed is satisfied. He leaves Bixlow in the chair because he knows he’s not going to get him to move again, and despite how energetic Bixlow is awake, he doesn’t move too much in his sleep. He drapes a spare blanket around him, and stacks his remaining babies on his nightstand. Freed cards his fingers through Bixlow’s hair. Bixlow makes a pleased sound and pretty soon he’s fast asleep. He casts another Silence rune when he remembers how loud Bixlow snores and then he gets himself ready for bed.

 

* * *

 

When Bixlow wakes up the next morning his head is pounding and the room is spinning. He doesn’t remember much of last night. He winces as he realizes he’s in Freed’s room; it must’ve been bad. He groans and sets Peppe free, his other babies are floating around his chair and it’s not really helping the dizziness. It’s a good sign though; he must not have gotten very sick if his magic was working fine. That was probably thanks to Freed too; he almost always got Bixlow to eat something when he was drunk so that he didn’t get sick.

Bixlow looks up as the door swings open and Freed walks into the room then carrying a tray of food. Bixlow brightens, realizing the house smells like bacon and pancakes. But when Freed sets the tray down he see that there’s only fruit and toast.

“No bacon?” Bixlow whines.

“I didn’t know how you’d be feeling this morning.” Freed says fixing the plates on the table next to Bixlow, shooing his babies out of the way as he does so.

“I feel fine!” Bixlow protests.

“Then consider it part of your punishment.” Freed says sternly. “Do you have any idea what happened last night?” Bixlow sticks his tongue out and looks away.

“You lost 50,000 jewel in a drinking game.”

“How much!” Bixlow yelps. His babies circle his head anxiously.

“That’s what I was told.”

“Crap,” Bixlow started to feel sick now. “ But that means…”

“You lost your share of this months rent money.” Freed finished for him. They lived in a rather high-end house. It had three floors, five rooms, three bathrooms, kitchen, dinning room and a living room on the main floor and downstairs and I rather nice backyard. Each of them paid 50,000 jewel a month for it.

Bixlow frowned at his fruit and groaned.

“Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to cover your rent since it’s due _this week_. You’re going to eat, and then shower, and then you’re going to go down to the guild and find a job to pay me back.”

Bixlow nodded even though he hated going on jobs without the rest of the thunder legion. “Thank you Freed.”

“And while you’re there your going to find Lisanna and ask her what happened to your helmet, and ask her out so I don’t have to deal with you getting drunk to impress her anymore.” Bixlow only smiled a little ruefully. He reached for the mug next to his plate and screeched when he took a sip.

“No Coffee?!”

“Don’t want you to get even more dehydrated.” Freed said cheerfully. “Get moving!”

“Freed?” Bixlow asks softly. Freed looks back at him, raising one questioning eyebrow. “Did–um, did you tell the others?” Bix has his head down and his babies are shifting nervously back and forth. Freed lifts the corner of his mouth in a half smile. Bixlow is asking if Laxus knows he made a mistake. Freed understands. Laxus was the uniting force of the Thunder Legion and every single one of its members would never want to disappoint him. Freed shakes his head once, “You better get going its almost time for me to serve breakfast.”

“But–”

“I’ll figure out something to tell them while you’re on your mission.”

“Thanks Freed.” Freed smiled and left the room.


	2. Evergreen

Evergreen isn’t much of a drinker. She doesn’t like not being in control of herself. But sometimes when she’s upset she just can’t help it. She’s an over thinker and drinking can help quiet her mind. Elfman is on a job and he hasn’t come back for two weeks now. Even Mirajane was starting to worry. Pretty soon her jumbled thoughts were too watery for her to hold on to.

“Ever! Evergreen!” A soft and stern voice is calling to her. She opened her eyes (When had she closed them?) and saw Freed crouched down head tilted to look at her. She started to sit up, happy to see her friend but she hit her head. When did the ceiling get so low?

“Evergreen, can you come out from under the table please?” Freed asked. Evergreen looked down, scrunching her nose when she realized she was on the floor. She tipped towards Freed and fell on her side. She heard a sigh from above her. Slender hands reached out and pulled her out from under the table and into a sitting position. Ever put her weight on one of the benches. Ever runs a hand over her face pulling her glasses down and Freed moves quickly to push them back into place. She’d turned Bixlow to stone once when she was drunk and he had to stay like that until she woke up the next morning.

“Thanks for calling me Mira.” She hears Freed say.

“No problem,” She says cleaning glasses behind the bar. “At this point I’ve seen everyone in this guild drink their way under the table.” They’re not the last people here; it’s not that late. There are still guild members around some drunk some not. Mira is cleaning glasses behind the bar.

“I know, it’s only been a few months since I was picking up Bixlow.”

“I almost didn’t notice she was down there to be honest. Oh! Here’s her fan. She threw it at Wakaba when he tried to tell her she should stop drinking. He’s gonna have quite the bruise tomorrow.” Freed took the fan and tucked it into his belt. He looks out the window and frowns.

“Did she have a coat? It’s getting cold out there.”

“I think so check the rack over by the door.” Freed looks through the abandoned coats and eventually spots Evergreen’s among them. He turns back to her where she’s sitting against the bench tracing patterns with her fingers. Her head is swaying like she’s listening to music no one else can hear. She’s gotten large tears in her tights that Freed knows she’ll be upset about in the morning.

“Evergreen it’s time to go.” Freed says trying to capture her attention.

“Freed…” Ever groans. “I drank a lot.” She says sadly blinking up at him.

“Yes you did. Lets go home so you can sleep it off.”

Evergreen groans again. Her skin feels hot and she shies away from Freed when he tries to put on her jacket. Freed sees it coming just a minute before it happens, Evergreen stop and turns a slightly green color and she’s throwing up all over the floor. Freed steps back managing not to get any of it on him.

“Oh dear,” Mirajane says behind them. “I was hoping I’d get out of here on time today.” Freed looks up and smiles sharply at Mira. She raises an eyebrow intrigued; she loves when Freed is mischievous.

“Don’t worry about it.”

 

* * *

  

Freed gets Evergreen into the house and up to her room but, unlike with Bixlow, that was the easy part. He thought she was done throwing up back at the guild but he was wrong. His jacket didn’t make it before they got to the bathroom. Freed sighed as he shrugged it off, but it was nothing a cleaning rune couldn’t fix.

He rubs circles on Ever’s back while she’s bent over the toilet. He gives her water but she can’t eat when she’s drunk because she _always_ gets sick and it only makes it worse.

“Thank you.” Ever groans as Freed holds the glass to her lips for her to drink water.

“How do you feel?” Freed asks. He moves away the hair stuck to her face and caught in her mouth.

“Better?” She hiccups. She reaches out to pet Freed’s hair.

“You’re so *hic* pretty. Why doesn’t my hair look like that?”

“Don’t be dramatic Ever. You know you’re the prettiest one in the Thunder Legion.” Freed settled against the wall opposite the toilet and pulled Evergreen between his legs. He cast a rune of cleaning on her hair, then combed her hair back with his fingers and started braiding it. Evergreens hair got tangled if she didn’t put it back while she slept. She hummed settling against him making his task more difficult.

“You don’t think so.”

“Of course I do.” Freed answered with his brows furrowed. She had mirth in her voice and he didn’t understand.

“Not as pretty as _Laxuusssss_.” She sang his name loudly and Freed was immensely grateful that he’d put up permanent soundproof runes around everyone’s bedroom and bathrooms. The thunder legion was as close a team as any but they all valued their privacy and the measure didn’t seem so extreme when you lived with a dragon slayer. Evergreen knew that Freed harbored feeling for their Thunder god. It was something Freed had confessed to her because he knew she’d understand, as she herself had been infatuated with Laxus when she first joined Fairy tail. Freed had hated her for it, he’d actually protested her joining their group but Laxus had insisted saying her stone eyes were a power he wanted on his side. Evergreen was more forward than Freed though and Laxus turned her down firmly. She moved on, but Freed wasn’t sure if he could do the same. It was the reason he guarded his feelings from the dragon slayer so fiercely.

“Evergreen!” Freed hissed through his teeth, her hair nearly slipping through his fingers. She giggled twisting around to look at his face.

“You’re so cute. Like a tomato.” She giggled poking his face.

“That’s not funny Evergreen.” Freed said swiftly finishing her braid and tying it off. There was no real bite to his words but he must’ve betrayed his pain.

“Laxus doesn’t think so either.” Ever mumbled. Her eyes were serious like she was trying to tell him something important.

“I’m sure Elfman thinks so. He probably favors you over every girl in all of Magnolia.” Evergreen sighs like Freed didn’t get the message he was supposed to, but she’s also blushing brightly at Freed’s comment.

“Now we match,” Freed taunted poking her face. She huffed at him and nestled closer to his chest. “Okay, lets get you ready for bed.”

He leads Evergreen to her room, and pulled out a nightshirt and a pair of shorts. He changed her quickly and swiftly not feeling embarrassed at her nakedness and knowing that she wouldn’t be either. They were like siblings, really. Despite their rocky beginning Freed and Evergreen became very close. They were the younger and smaller members of the Thunder Legion. They shared interests and insecurities over a lot of things, things they didn’t or couldn’t talk about with Laxus and Bixlow. Sure Freed had other friends, Mirajane was always there for him and so was Levy, but Evergreen was his sister, his family like only she and Bixlow could be.

He thought Evergreen had fallen asleep by now but as he pulls the blankets up around her shoulders he notice her eyes are open and she’s watching him. She looks peaceful even though she was just so sick. With her hair back and all her flashy clothing gone, she looks so much younger and so much more beautiful to Freed than she ever will when she’s trying so hard. He knows they’re the same age but he’s always considered her his little sister, someone to look after protect at all costs. He brushes her hair back and looks down at her fondly. “He’ll be back soon Evergreen.” He pulls her glasses off, careful not to look into them directly, and sets them on the nightstand next her bed.

“Get some sleep,” He said smirking. “You’re gonna need it.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Evergreen!” Ever shot straight up in her bed, moaning as she came to her senses.

“Freed what the _fuck_.” She growled.

“It’s time to get up,” Freed says calmly.

“What?” Evergreen looks confused. She’s not one to get blackout drunk, she remembers the night before and she doesn’t know what she did to deserve this.

“You might recall that you threw up all over the guildhall right before Mira was ready to close up for the night.” Evergreen flops back on the bed and groans. She knows where this is going. Freed doesn’t take his title of Captain lightly and one of his rules is that you will always face the consequences of your actions.

“Mira could use a little help getting the bar and the guildhall ready this morning, I told her you’d be happy to help.”

“Absolutely not!” Evergreen screeches.

“It’s only fair. The mess is yours and you will clean it.” Evergreen pouts but she _knows_ it’s fair. Freed is never anything less, no matter how much it sucked.

“Fine,” She grumbles. Freed smiles at her.

“There’s breakfast downstairs and fresh coffee.” He says. Freed might be tough but denying Evergreen coffee would be a death wish. “Don’t forget your glasses.”

“Hey,” Evergreen says slipping her glasses onto her face. Freed turns and meets her gaze. “Can we keep this between us?”

“I won’t breathe a word, as long as you go help Mira this morning. It’ll stay between us, well us and Mirajane anyway.” Evergreen groans at that, what would Elfman think if he knew she drank herself under the table?

As if hearing her thoughts Freed says, “Mira’s seen much worse and there probably aren’t many who come back to help her clean the mess. Now get a move on before the others wake up, Laxus wants us to train later today so hurry back okay?”

Evergreen gets dressed in a plain white t-shirt and a pair of running shorts. She teases her hair out of the braid but leaves it in a ponytail. She eats and then makes her way quickly to the guildhall. Mirajane is waiting for her, cheerful as always, with a mop and a bucket. Evergreen cringes at the mess, ashamed that she’d let herself get this out of control. After she’s cleaned up her mess she helps Mira by sweeping and collecting and cleaning dishes, and starting coffee. They don’t talk but they actually work quite well together. They’ve gotten through most of the work when Lisanna comes by.

“Hey big sister Mira! Good new, Elfman is home!” Evergreen looks up from the plates she’s wiping dry, and then down at herself in her casual clothes.

“Um, Mira I think I’m going home now, Laxus has training he wants us to do today, okay? Bye!”

She moves quickly towards the exit but she collides with someone. Her stomach drops when she looks up and sees it’s Elfman.

“Evergreen?” His voice sounds strangely hollow.

“E-Elfman.” She says back swallowing thickly. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I just got back. I was coming to find Mira before I went home.” He says, “Evergreen you look manly–err, I mean you look really beautiful.”

Evergreen flushes. “What are you saying you big dummy! I always look beautiful!”

“That’s true.” Elfman says sounding relieved that Evergreen is the same even though she looks different this morning.

“Elfman! It’s good to see you, I’m so glad you're home!” Mira says striding over to them. She got a tray of drinks in her hands because some of the guild members have started to arrive. “Thanks again for helping me out this morning Evergreen!” Mira says smiling.

“You were working with Mira?” Elfman asks shocked.

“I needed a little help getting the place clean and ready.” Mira says before Evergreen can open her mouth. “Evergreen was kind enough to volunteer.” Ever feels her eyes widen as Mira sends her a wink and wanders away again.

Elfman is just staring at her and while she normally likes to be the center of attention, this is getting to be too much.

“I promised Freed I’d hurry back home,” She says putting her hand on his arm. “But I’m glad you’re home, and I’m glad you’re safe.” She smiles at him, small and genuine, something she rarely shows.

“O-okay then.” Elfman says but Evergreen is already out of the guildhall making her way back home. He sighs deeply and blushes deep red when he hears his sister’s giggling behind him.


	3. Laxus

Chapter 3: Laxus

Freed’s breath clouds the air in front of his face. He’s absolutely freezing, and he can only hope that it doesn’t snow. He wishes Laxus could’ve chosen a better time of year to go on a drunken rampage.

“Come on Laxus, where are you?” Freed whispers to the air. This was not how Freed had wanted to spend his night. With Laxus, Freed usually let him go out and come home on his own, but the master’s face when he’d called had Freed worried he might have another heart attack.

_“Freed do you have any idea where my idiot grandson is!” He yelled, his angry face filling the lacrima screen._

_“No sir, should I be worried?”_

_“Only worried about what I’m gonna do when I find him! I’ve already had two separate pubs contact me demanding repair money! 200,000 jewel Freed! And no one has seen him since! When I get my hands on him–!”_

_“Calm down master!” Someone scolds behind him._

_“Don’t worry master I’ll find him.” Freed says._

Easier said than done. He must be close if the thunderclouds are any indication. He doesn’t know what made Laxus lose control like this but judging from past experience he expects to find Laxus drunk off his ass. He’s even more confrontational when he’s drunk and not in the greatest control of his lightning.

Freed head snaps up as lightning strikes two streets away. The hair on his arms and neck stand up and he knows that it’s Laxus.

When he turns the corner where he saw the blast hit, he sees Laxus surrounded in light facing off against three others. Freed casts protection runes around him just in case and hurries through the fray to be at Laxus’ side.

“That’s enough!” Freed says erecting a barrier between Laxus and the oncoming attacks.

“Who are you? His girlfriend?” One of the men laughs. Freed recognizes him as a member of twilight ogre.

“This fight is over, do not make me repeat myself.” Freed threatens, shifting his head to the side to show his demons eye.

“Come on,” one of his comrades speaks. “The dragon slayer was drunk we could’ve handled him on his own but this is different.” Grumbling promises of a rematch, the trio finally walks away.

Laxus is a trickier drunk than Bixlow and Evergreen. They were at least consistent but with Laxus he never knew what to expect. Mostly he just wanted to be confrontational, which seems to be the case tonight, but sometimes he’d get sick, or sad, or talkative. He always seemed very lucid but had a tendency to forget things the day after.

“I didn’t need your help!” Laxus says and he’s still sparking with electricity.

“You never need my help, and yet it is always here.” Laxus narrows his eyes and then huffs looking down at the stone ground. “Can you dispel that lightning?” Laxus tips his head back looking at the sky. After a moment the electricity goes rushing out from his body up towards the sky with a roaring crack.

Now that Freed can get close he sees that Laxus isn’t in a good way. He puts a hand on the side of Laxus’ face.

“You look terrible, what have you done to yourself.” Laxus only huffs in response and pulls away from Freed’s touch. People nearby who gathered to see what the fight was about are muttering and Laxus glares at them from his spot on the ground. Sighing Freed sits next to him digging the hard candies out of his pocket. He unwraps and presses one into the dragon slayers hand, knowing not asking or demanding improves his chances of success. Laxus looked at the candy momentarily forgetting the crowd. His expression softened at the sight of his favorite sweets and he brings it to his mouth. Freed lets his head drop against Laxus’ shoulder relieved; Laxus is a lot easier to deal with when he’s not yelling at people.

Freed glances up at Laxus and sees him looking back. “Do you think you’re ready to go home?”

Laxus closes his eyes and makes a humming like noise that Freed takes as a yes. He helps Laxus to his feet but he’s easy to walk home than his other friends as long as they stay away from other people that Laxus could confront. Halfway through their journey Laxus begins to sway.

“Laxus?” Freed asks alarmed as the weight he’s carrying doubles. If Laxus collapses he doesn’t know how he’ll carry him. Laxus startles awake and Freed makes them move at a faster pace. Laxus passes out in their living room and Freed doesn’t have the strength or energy to move him. He rolls him onto his side, propping him up with pillows and then drapes a blanket over him.

“You are going to pay for this in the morning.” Freed says before he goes out to the guild. He sighs seeing the sky lighten in anticipation of day, knowing he won’t be getting any sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

“Evergreen.” Freed shakes his friend awake. It’s early in the morning still and Evergreen blinks the sleep out of her eyes. “Get ready for a trip, prepare enough for a week. We’re going on a job and we leave this morning.”

“What’s with the sudden job?” She asks picking up her glasses. Freed looks out her window and with the light on his face she can see the darkness under his eyes. She sits up immediately. “Freed are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine. I’ll explain later. Try to stay quiet though okay?” She nods and Freed gets up and goes to Bixlow’s room to tell him the same thing.

“Do you know what going on?” Ever asks leaning against the doorframe of Bixlow’s room.

“No idea, but Freed looks absolutely terrible. I’ve never seen him so wiped out.”

“ _Wiped out! Wiped out!”_ His babies chorus back.

They go downstairs and stop as soon as they get to the landing. Laxus is lying on the living room floor.

“What happened?” Bixlow asks.

“Don’t wake him yet,” Freed says coming out of the kitchen. He’s wearing an apron and his hair is up a messy ponytail. “He went and got stupid drunk last night and I spent hours searching for him, that’s why I looks so–” He gestures vaguely to all of him. “I’m going to go pack his stuff. We need to leave soon. There’s food on the table.” 

Evergreen follows Bixlow into the kitchen as he heads straight for the coffee.

“Freed does too much for this team.” She declares as Bixlow slides her a mug. “I mean how could he just be so calm about some job when Laxus went and put him through all that stress last night? You know he hasn’t slept at all, and here he is packing for Laxus, and making us breakfast. I bet he’s not even going to punish Laxus, and you know how Freed is about his rules.”

“Heh heh, I’d take that bet! No matter how much we all love Laxus, Freed would never break one of his rules.”

“I think you’re wrong.” Evergreen says. Maybe if Freed’s adoration was the same as theirs but it’s not it’s so much more.

“Bet on it then. I’ll give you 1000 jewel if he keeps his mouth shut.”

“ _Bet on it! Bet on it!_ ” His babies urge.

“Fine. 1000 jewel.” She puts out her hand to shake on it.

“Deal!” Bix says taking her hand.

When Freed comes back down stairs he has three bags in tow. His hair is combed, the spikes are present, but it’s still in a ponytail. He throws the apron onto his chair before settling down with his coffee.

“What are we talking about?”

“Nothing!” Bix and Ever say at the same time.

“Is everyone ready to go?” He asks setting his head on the table.

“Yep, all set!” Bix says with a thumbs up.

“Where are we going?” Evergreen asks.

“A couple of places actually. It’s not really one job; it’s a bunch of smaller jobs and then a bigger one. I’ll lay it out in a while. What time is it?”

“Seven?”

“Right. Time to go. I’ll wake Laxus.” Freed stands up and walks into the living room, both watching with confidence about their side of the bet. Evergreen has seen Freed wake up Laxus before, it was gentle and kind, the same way he wakes her up every morning, but somehow more intimate. Freed draws his sword and in a flurry of movement Laxus is surrounded by glowing purple runes. Freed slashes his sword forward and all the runes erupt around Laxus. Bixlow and Evergreen cover their ears as a cacophony fills the room. Laxus bursts awake with a scream, sparks flying all around him. Bix and Ever duck and prepare for lightning but the purple runes suck up the energy.

“Laxus Dreyer!” Freed yells. Evergreen’s eyes widen because she’s not entirely sure she’s seen Freed this upset with one of them. She hears Laxus mutter and nearly inaudible, “Fuck.”

“Do you have any idea what I’ve been doing all night?” Freed begins, he hasn’t sheathed his sword yet and he cuts it across the air in front of him. “I spent half of it following your drunken rampage through the towns, and the other half trying to appease the master. Trying to keep him from punishing you himself!”

“What’s the damage?” Laxus asks knowing what kind of drunk he is.

“500,000 Jewel Laxus!” He screams every syllable of the figure. “Your grandfather nearly had a heart attack.” He jams his sword back into its scabbard. “You’re going to earn every penny of the repair money back Laxus and your starting today! Go scrub the alcohol from you skin the _train_ leaves in one hour,” He leans down to catch Laxus’ eye. “And I’ll be sleeping the entire ride.” Laxus’ motion sickness was always the worst on the train, but usually Freed could use his magic to make him sleep or feel better.

“If you’re not ready in time I rid myself of responsibility and you will suffer whatever fate you grandfather chooses.” He strides away to his room to get himself ready for the trip ahead. Laxus looks up and sees them standing there and he visibly winces.

“Don’t look so surprised.” He says gruffly rolling to his feet, “It’s one of Freed’s rules you know, ‘face the consequences of your actions’. I imagine even if I don’t know about it, you’ve had similar experiences. Fuck is that my stuff?” His eyes have fixed on the bags in the corner.

“Freed always packs your stuff.” Evergreen dismisses.

“Not when he’s mad, he treats it like part of the punishment. One time he made me pack my own stuff in a hurry and I only remembered one shirt. How long did he say we’d be gone?”

“A week.”

“Shit. I gotta get some coffee before he comes back down.” He stumbles to his feet feeling nauseous, better get used to it; if he knows Freed he’s in for a long train ride.

“One hour!” Freed calls from his room. Laxus moves quickly getting coffee and heading to the bathroom to shower.

“I really didn’t expect that.” Evergreen says and Bixlow laughs

“Why do you think we’re the Laxus bodyguards? No one else would stand up to Makarov, not for anything. It’s been like that forever, even back when I joined the group. Freed loves him yeah, but he’s always acted Laxus’ equal in the end. Don’t get me wrong; Freed doesn’t like treating him like that. But it’s fair and it’s always earned him respect from Laxus.” Bixlow snickered “And more to the point it just earned me 1000 jewel!”

“ _One thousand jewel!_ ” His babies sing.

“Whatever.” She pays up and he holds the money in the air triumphantly.

“Yes! I’m gonna buy some more dolls from Juvia!”

“ _New dolls! New dolls!_ ”

“Is everyone ready?” Freed asks striding into the room a few minutes later with his bag in tow.

“We’re just waiting on Laxus.” Bixlow says.

“So the about the jobs we’ve taken. Most of them are mundane task that people are over paying for, cleaning fireplaces, looking for lost items, helping in shops and armory’s. The larger one is to find some bandit who’s stolen a good deal of goods. We’ll be looking for him in every place we stop. That is the highest paying job and it will mostly be up to us. Every time we stop one of us will go with Laxus and the other two will look for the bandit.”

“I thought we were making Laxus earn the money back himself?”

“Who do you think is going to do all the mundane tasks?”

“Then why is one of us going with him?”

“Like Laxus knows anything about mundane tasks. Someone has to be there to tell him what to do and make sure he doesn’t back out of any of the jobs. We’ll be completing seventeen jobs starting today and it makes just enough money to cover the damages and the cost of travel.”

“Alright let’s do this!” Bixlow says excited.

Laxus appears, his hair still wet but otherwise ready to go. He picks up his bags and Freed’s as well without having to be asked.

Makarov is waiting for them when the get to the train station.

“LAXUS!” He screams, his arm grows and stretches heading straight towards the dragon slayer. Laxus doesn’t even move out of the way, accepting whatever comes his way. However before the blow lands, a wall of purple runes stops it in his tracks.

“Master, I swore to you I would handle this.”

“He needs a good smack upside the head, not someone to coddle him.”

“I take offense master. I’m the Captain of the Thunder Legion, and no one on my team gets special treatment. If you’ll excuse us we have a train to catch.”

At the mention of the train, Laxus can’t help but pale. He feels sick just looking at the damn thing. Freed looks at him and smirks.

“All aboard.” He says gesturing for Laxus to get on first. Laxus, Bix, and Ever get on while Freed exchanges words with the master. By the time he follows them aboard the master is laughing as he waves them off.

“Oh god.” Laxus says when they start to move. He opens the window as fast as he can.

“You’ve been used to my runes for too long I’m afraid. Natsu handles his motion sickness rather well these days, don’t you think? Well, I’m going to go find a place to sleep. Our first stop is in two hours. Enjoy the ride.”

Laxus is already throwing up. Even though Freed knows he’s going to take pity on him after their first stop, this week will be anything but easy for his beloved Dragon Slayer.


	4. Freed Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this chapter has some music in it and the first song is Ghost by Halsey the 1 Mic 1 Take and the second one is Roundtable Rival by Lindsey Stirling. There will be another song of her's in this fic. I had this idea of Freed playing the Violin and it just escalated.  
> You may notice that this is Freed Part One and that's because i love Freed so much and also Fraxus didn't quite make it into this chapter. So the last chapter will be Part Two with a little extra at the end.   
> If you read my story please comment! I'd love to hear what you think.

 “Freed, I have a letter for you!” Mirajane says when he comes into the guildhall.

“Really?” He says taking a spot by Lucy at the bar.

“Yeah, it looks like it’s from Blue Pegasus.” He flips the letter over in his hand and sees that Mira is right. The Blue Pegasus emblem is pressed into the powder blue wax the seal.

“It must be from Hibiki.” Freed smiled breaking the seal.

“I didn’t know you had friends in Blue Pegasus.” Lucy says tilting her head with interest.

“Hibiki and Eve still write from time to time. I used to visit there often.”

“Like for work of for fun?”

“Back then, for fun. But sometimes I help the Trimen with their missions if they ask me.”

“That’s so cool! I’ve heard they keep the location of their guildhall some major secret.”

“Oh they definitely do, but they also have the mansion. Most of the members get half their work from wizarding jobs and half of it from working in the mansion, running one of the most prestigious clubs in all of Fiore. That’s how I met them.”

“I didn’t take you for the fancy club type Freed.” Lucy laughs.

“I’m not. Outside of Blue Pegasus I never was.”

“I guess that makes sense because…” She trails off realizing she’s probably said more than she should on the subject. Blue Pegasus was known for not caring where love and lust came from or where it went. It became a place where people could express themselves and explore with out being outcast. It wasn’t only for that of course, people also came for the prestige and the best parties, but Freed was initially drawn there to find other people like himself; People who’d always known they were gay or maybe even just questioning.

“Very astute.” Freed says with a smirk. He might’ve reacted less calmly had it been someone else who brought it up but this was Lucy, sweet fierce Lucy, who’d never turn her back on a friend. Also judging by her interactions with Cana lately he figured she might understand.

“Well it’s not the best kept secret in the world.”

“I’m not sure I consider it a secret, so much as a private preference that I only share when the situation calls for it.”

“It’s subtle most of the time. At least compared to that guy,” She points a thumb over her shoulder at where Natsu is sitting with Gray. Natsu is yelling at Gray his hands aflame while Gray takes his stance to cast his maker magic. They’re heads are pressed together and they’re trading insults but there’s a gleam in Natsu’s eye and quirk to Gray’s mouth that belies their words. Freed chuckled wondering how long they could keep up their thin front of being rivals.

“Well, they’ve always been very obvious since they were kids.”

“Hmm?” Freed realized she’d only meant Natsu and he backtracked.

“Beside the point. You won’t go making a fuss over it will you?”

“Of course not! Though I am curious, the Trimen?” She looks at his letter meaningfully.

Freed laughs, “No we’ve only ever been friends really. Ren and I actually don’t get along too well. I can’t stand people who never speak plainly. Eve and Hibiki have always been friendly though.”

“Mhmm.” Lucy hums doubtfully, “I remember how _friendly_ they were when I first met them.” Freed blushes.

“Charming and flirting with people is their job, Lucy. Sometimes they’re serious but most of the time they’re not. It takes a long time to be able to tell the difference though.”

“Whatever you say. We all know there’s only one man for you anyway.” Natsu calls Lucy and she throws him a wink before she leaves Freed alone with his letter.

 

* * *

 

Laxus hasn’t come home yet. Bixlow, Freed and Evergreen are up later than they normally are playing card games on the kitchen table by Lacrima light. Time has slipped away from them because card games in their house always become very intense. They don’t often gamble but the competitive spirit of every member in the team keeps the games going until there is a clear winner or an equal amount of wins for everybody. Freed likes when they’re together like this, relaxed and at home. Even Bixlow’s out of his armor, which itself is a small miracle. Freed hadn’t realized his hair was getting so long.

“Bixlow get it away!” Evergreen screeches clutching her cards to her chest when one of Bixlow’s totems floats too close. “How dare you try to cheat me!”

“Pippi didn’t mean it! I’m not cheating I swear!”

“You guys, do not make me set up runes. The truth one goes astray sometimes, remember?” They both shut the mouth at the prospect of that. Freed had used it on someone they were interrogating once and the guy couldn’t stop spewing his secrets for hours. It was a very embarrassing ordeal.

Freed looks out the window again and Evergreen finally realizes why he’s worried.

“Hey where’s Laxus? Shouldn’t he be home by now?”

“Yes he should be,” Freed says. “I hope he hasn’t found even more trouble for himself.”

After two more rounds of their game they hear the door open. Everyone exchanged relieved glances knowing Laxus was home. They wouldn’t have even bothered to go look if there hadn’t been a loud crash. Everyone was up and out of their seats in a flash and they all got to witness Laxus standing in the doorway of their home looking down ruefully at the potted plant he’d knocked over. Bixlow and Evergreen were the ones who liked to keep the plants around the house and they were trying to figure out how to save the flowers but Freed was staring at Laxus.

His shirt was crumpled and buttoned wrong. His hair was a mess as if someone had raked through it with their fingers. There was lipstick on his face and neck and probably places that Freed couldn’t see. Even if Freed had walked into this room while it was pitch black, he would’ve been able to smell the sex on Laxus’ skin.

There was a cold tingling sensation that began in his stomach and trickled through his limbs. He could deal with Laxus drunk, or mad, or sad, but this was a disappointment no one else in the world could make him feel. Freed inhales sharply trying to remember how to breath and that catches Laxus’ attention. Freed’s face is blank and impassive, but he doesn’t know if he can calm his fast beating heart. Evergreen was next to notice Laxus’ state of dress and she make a show of shooing him out of the way of where Bixlow is sweeping up dirt into a new pot. Laxus retreats quickly to his room.

“I think I’m done playing cards for tonight.” Freed says.

He goes to his room, closing the door to activate the soundproofing runes. He curls up on top of his made bed and the tears come without his permission. Soon gentle sobs shake his whole body and his vision is blurry with tears. He hears the handle of his door shake followed by a small knock.

“Freed?” It’s Evergreen. He holds his breath while he lets her in and the sobs continue as soon as he shuts the door again. She murmurs comforting words to him and guides him back to the bed. She lies next to him while he cries.

“It’s okay.” She says rubbing circles into his skin.

“It’s not, Evergreen. It’s not okay. It’s pathetic!” He gasps covering his face with his hands. “I keep telling myself I can handle this, but everyday I wonder if that’s true. I said I wouldn’t be the pining fool but just look at me.”

“You can’t help who you love.” Evergreen says.

“I could try harder.” Freed says adamantly.

“Maybe, maybe you could try to date or something. If that’s what you want. But it’s not worth it if you’re just going to make yourself even more miserable.”

“I have to do _something._ I don’t want to feel this pain anymore.”

They lay there as Freed sobs quiet down. There’s another knock on the door and Evergreen gets up to answers it and Bixlow follows her into the room. He gives Freed a sympathetic smile but doesn’t say anything. Bixlow’s known about Freed’s feelings for Laxus for a long time, even before Evergreen. Once when they were kids Laxus and Mirajane decided they were going to try and date. Bixlow had found Freed crying and comforted him. They’d pinky swore never to talk about it.

They climb into Freed’s bed settling on ether side of him. Freed has the biggest bed in the house for this reason. Somehow the three of them always ended up here. Evergreen gets up adjusting the large t-shirt she’s wearing as she does so. Freed’s has a feeling it might be Elfman’s but he’s also pretty sure he’s never seen Elfman wear a shirt. She climbs back into bed and Freed falls asleep with his heart feeling less hollow than before knowing that his friends care about him so much.

 

* * *

 

 

Freed goes to the guildhall the next morning and sits at the bar, switching between talking with Mirajane in between orders and reading a book that Levy lent him. He’s calmer now, nearly forgetting about his heartbreak.

“Freed?” He looks up and finds large blue eyes staring up at him.

“Eve!” Freed says smiling. He gets down from his stool and hugs his old friend. “What a pleasant surprise what are you doing here?”

“I’m accompanying Master Bob. He had some things he wanted to discuss with Master Makarov. It’s so good to see you!”

“It’s been a really long time.” Freed agrees.

“You have to come by the mansion sometime! Actually this weekend we’re having a night for people with musical talent to come perform. Do you remember playing your violin with us?”

Freed laughs, “That was such a long time ago.”

“And you can only have gotten better! You should come!”

“I don’t know Eve.”

“Alright, even if you don’t play, you should come. It’s been too long since you last saw everyone.” Master Bob has finished his meeting with Makarov and he calls to Eve for them to go. Eve takes Freed’s hand in both of his. “Promise me you’ll at least think about it?”

Freed’s always been bad at saying no to the Trimen.“I’ll think about it.”

“This Saturday night, Freed! I hope to see you there!”

Freed watches his friend leave. He wonder’s if it’s about time he went for a visit. He shakes his head at the thought; Blue Pegasus parties were never simple visits. He should wait for another time, knowing Eve and the other Trimen if he went to the party they’d try to set him up with someone or something equally ridiculous. He turns back to his reading but he can’t shake the thought from his mind.

 

On Thursday Freed thinks he might go.

 

On Friday he’s convinced it’s a terrible idea.

 

On Saturday he finds himself standing outside of the Blue Pegasus Mansion.

 

When he gets inside, the whole room is dimly lit and Freed wonders if he’ll even be able to find the Trimen or anyone else he may know. He feels some of the tightness in his chest ease when he looks on stage to see Jenny at the microphone and Ren behind her playing piano.

Some members that Freed doesn’t know spot him and lead him to a table. Freed doesn’t decline when they offer him a drink because he knows it’d be impolite. He feels under dressed and out of place still, something he hasn’t experienced in a long time. When his host comes back with a glass of wine he lets himself listen to Jenny sing.

 

_I’m off the deep end_

_Sleepin’_

_All night through the weekend_

_Saying that I love him, but I know I’m gonna leave him._

He’s forgotten what a stage presence she has. Her voice has such depth and richness that connects with the audience. A few people at the tables near Freed look like they have tears in their eyes. Freed closes his eyes and lets the music wash over him. When the song is over Freed joins in the applause. It’s a song later when he hears his name being called.

“Freed!” Eve has spotted him and walks up to his table, Hibiki and Ren just behind him. Eve gives Freed a hug. Hibiki hugs Freed as well but gives him a kiss on the cheek too. Freed face turns pink. He hadn’t been lying to Lucy when he said he was only a friend of the Trimen, but Hibiki was always flirtatious with him. He wasn’t serious about it, because he knew Freed didn’t want anything to happen between them, but he’d always made his admiration of Freed clear.

“Hello Ren,” Freed addresses the final member of their team. Ren wraps him up in the quickest hug Freed’s ever gotten.

“It’s not like I missed you or anything.” He says in an even tone, holding Freed at arms length.

“Right. Glad to see you haven’t changed.” Freed says exasperated. Ren makes a _tch_ noise before striding away.

“I didn’t expect to see you tonight.” Hibiki says, “I’m glad you’re here though, it’s been far too long.”

“This place has changed.” Freed says looking around, “And then, in a lot of ways it’s just how I remember it.”

Eve and Hibiki order him another drink. Freed’s not entirely sure what it is but he drinks it, counting on the alcohol to soothe some of his nerves. Sometimes Hibiki or Eve will slip away for a while and then come back but there’s always someone at the table with him. Jenny comes running over at some point and kisses him on the cheek smearing her shimmery lipstick on his cheek. He can’t seem to get it to come off no matter how hard he tries. Their table’s grown exponentially, strangers filling in every empty space at the table. Freed’s introduced time and time again and he responds appropriately, shaking and kissing hands. There’s people from guilds like Mermaid heel, and Lamia Scale, some he knows and some he doesn’t, and then there’s people from guilds that he’s never heard of before.

Freed’s way pretty tipsy by the time he hear the sound of a violin. He looks towards the stage, and see’s a man that he recognizes from the Grand Magic Games.

“I didn’t know he played violin.” Freed mumbles not looking away as he plays.

“Ah, Rufus?” Hibiki says following his gaze. “Yeah he’s pretty good at it. Of course no one plays like you do.”

“Do you know him?” Eve asks.

“Not really, I only saw him fight in the grand magic games. He’s a truly skilled wizard.”

“Come on,” Eve grabs his hand and yanks him out of their booth. “You should meet him!”

“Eve!” Freed yelps as he’s pulled away. Eve doesn’t loosen his grip as they stop on the side of the stage. Freed listens to Rufus’s song. It’s reserved, classical. It’ almost reminds Freed of the songs he’d been instructed through when he was young, and nothing like what he plays now, but still the talent is there. When he finishes his song Eve waves to catch his eye and Rufus walks over to them.

“Rufus! That was great!”

“Thank you,” He says tipping his hat with a faint smile.

“This is Freed Justine. He’s a member of Fairy Tail.”

“I have heard your name and remember it well. It’s nice to meet you properly.”

“Agreed.” Freed says extending a hand. Instead of shaking it though, Rufus surprises him by kissing his knuckles.

“You play beautifully,” Freed says.

“Freed plays the violin too!” Eve interjects.

“Really?” Rufus asks and Freed nods shyly. “Are you playing to night?”

“Oh no, I haven’t played on stage in a long time.”

“Please Freed? What if we played with you?” Eve looks to Rufus for support.

“I’d be honored.” Rufus says.

“It’ll be like old times, just tell us when and what to play. We can copy you.” Eve says hopefully.

“I didn’t bring my Violin.” Freed tries.

“I made sure we’d have one for you!” Eve says waving to Hibiki to get it.

“You’re gonna play for us after all?” Hibiki asks bringing Freed a white violin. Freed looks at their faces, even if he couldn’t feel the alcohol numbing his mind he knew he’d relent.

“How can I say no?”

“Yeah!” Eve says jumping up and shoving the violin in Freed’s arms.

“If memory serves, you’re a very fast learner.” Freed says to Rufus while Eve gets everything set up.

“Memory always serves.” Rufus says smirking. “I promise you, I can keep up.”

“Well I hope I can make it at least I bit of a challenge.”

“Come on guys!” Eve says holding his drumsticks in the air. Freed walks up to stage after checking that the violin was tuned. He really hasn’t performed for anyone but close friends at the guild for a long time. But when he gets on stage and see’s Rufus, Eve, and Hibiki looking to him for direction, he feels more at ease.

“I hope you don’t mind if I take us up a notch.” Freed says with a quirk of his lips. If he’s gonna play he’s gonna go all out, no classical lounge music for him. Hibiki and Eve smile widely knowing exactly what he was thinking. Freed walks over to Eve’s drums and sets to work laying down some runes. When Eve hits the bass drum it’s many tones lower and many times louder than normal, and the toms sound like an entire room clapping.

“Follow my lead.” Freed says to Rufus. Freed lifts the instrument to his shoulder and plays out a long melody. He feels his chest loosen immediately at the feeling on the bow in one hand the comfort of his finger flying across the strings. Eve wastes no time settling into the beat as Freed repeats it once more for Rufus. Already the song is much faster than what Rufus had anticipated, Freed can tell, but when Freed looks at him to copy he repeats the measure with out flaw.

As he does so Freed quickly etches runes onto Hibiki’s guitar. After he’s done there he points his bow towards the floor making a solid purple square of runes. When it’s Hibiki’s turn to repeat the melody his guitar produces that muted and electric tones instead of the normal acoustic ones.

Freed steps on his square of runes like a pedal and the repeats the measure with the same electrified effect. Rufus catches on and steps up next to Freed to replicate the effect. The three of them play together then. Freed catches Rufus’ eye almost surprised to see a full smile on his face. They sway together as they play the same notes.

Freed steps back from the runes and plays with the acoustic melody. As he adds to it, Eve jumps in highlighting it with loud booms from the drum. Rufus repeats the electrified measure from his place on the rune square.

Freed dances around the stage and the others don’t really understand what’s brought about this energy in their friend. He starts a new trill, lower and shorter this time. Rufus copies him as he slowly builds it back up, a growing crescendo, and then, just before the climax, they see what Freed had been dancing around for. He brings his bow to his lips cutting off all the sound with his rune magic. The runes under Rufus disappear. Purple script flares bright all around Freed now following him as he moves. He wrote with the violin while he was playing!

Freed smiles sharply and he brings the bow back down to the strings. His instrument now not only sings in electric tones but it’s also twice as loud as before. The others continue to play the original melody behind him but Freed is center of attention now.

Freed turns back to go stand by Rufus who is still playing right along side him. Neither can seem to tear his eyes away from the other until the last note has sang out.

The applause startles Freed and he looks out at the audience blushing as he takes a bow.

“Freed that was amazing! You really have gotten so much better!” Jenny says running up to tackle him in a hug. Eve does the same and Hibiki squeezes his shoulder. He even thinks he sees Ren smile.

“Truly a performance to be remembered.” Rufus says. Freed doesn’t have a response but that’s okay because Rufus continues, “Would you care to have a drink with me?”

“Yes, I think I’d like that.” Freed says. It’s a good excuse not to play anymore. Besides drinking with Rufus doesn’t actually sound like the worst thing.

They excuse themselves from the others, grab a table and order a bottle; Rufus pours for them both.

“How did you ever think of using your runes like that?” Rufus asks.

“It was an experiment, but I ended up really liking the effect. It’s taken some time to fine tune though.”

“You’re a far better player than me.” Rufus says.

“You’re an excellent player.” Freed protests.

“Such things come easily to someone like me. I can do anything if I’ve seen it before, such is the nature of my magic, but I cannot easily produce something new. That takes exceptional individuals such as yourself.” Rufus says reaching out to tuck a strand of Freed’s hair behind his ear. Freed is flustered by the forwardness so he takes a long sip of his glass. He knew he was far from sober but he can feel a particular numbness in his body that comes with being drunk. He still feels in control for now though, he looks at Rufus who is waiting for a reaction.

“If your looking for someone to go home with you, I’m afraid I’ll have to disappoint you.”

“I’m not. Sad to say my heart belongs to someone else.” That confuses Freed until he sees Rufus look down and away and he knows from years of experience what kind of pain that is.

“But they do not love you back.” Rufus looks up into Freed’s face his lips parted in shock. “I understand perfectly.”

“I’m so sorry.” Rufus says looking at the sincerity in Freed’s eyes. “I’ve had an amazing night so far, and I don’t want to ruin it by drudging up heartache.” His fingers are still brushing the skin of Freed’s neck and it makes him shiver. Freed becomes hyper aware of how close they are. That along side the alcohol in his system makes him bold. He runs a finger along the golden edge of Rufus’s mask, wishing he could see his face.

“Make me forget then.” He says. Rufus complies, bringing a hand up to cup the side of Freed’s face before bringing their mouths together. They kiss rather desperately, both trying to feel something other than heartbreak for once.

And oddly enough it’s not awkward or painful or disappointing like Freed expected. It’s pretty much exactly what he needs. Freed pulls back an inch catching his breath and Rufus takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss licking into Freed’s mouth. Freed pushes him back against their booth and moves to straddle his lap. He takes off Rufus’s hat and runs his fingers through the blonde hair, much fairer than that of his beloved dragon slayer. The thought sobers him for a moment and he pauses staring at the strands between his fingers.

“We can stop whenever you want.” Rufus says softly. Freed snaps his eye up Rufus’s face again and he leans back in.

That’s when his memories get a little hazy.

 

* * *

 

“Is it weird that Freed isn’t home yet?” Evergreen asks looking up from her book. Bixlow is trying out his souls in the teru-teru bōzu dolls that Juvia gave him. They’re twice the size of normal teru-teru bōzu dolls and each one is a different bright color and they all have weird button eyes. Evergreen thinks even the totem dolls look better than these; somehow they make Bixlow even creepier.

He looks around, just now realizing that Freed was absent. Evergreen checks the clock it’s already pretty late.

When they both decide that they’re ready for bed they reluctantly agree, since neither of them know where he might be, that Freed can take care of himself. He’ll probably be there in the morning making them breakfast like usual.

Evergreen’s not sure how long she’s asleep before a strange kind of sound wakes her up. She blearily makes her way down the hallway when suddenly someone stumbles into her.

“Ow! What the hell? Bixlow?” He ignores her protests. He looks a little deranged with his tired wide-eyed look and the neon teru-teru bōzu dolls flying around him

“Do you hear that freaky sound?”

“Yeah I was trying to figure out what it was.” She pushes ahead down the stairs. She sees Laxus’ coat by the door next to her jacket and Bixlow’s helmet but there’s no sign of Freed sword or boots. He also would have been the first one of them to wake up at the noise.

“Freed still isn’t home?” She asks.

“What? Oh my god what are we gonna do without momma Freed!”

“ _Momma Freed!_ ” His dolls squeak.

“Oh my god Bixlow he’s not dead or anything.”

“You don’t know that!” Bixlow hissed back. Evergreen rolls her eyes and follows the sound into the kitchen. The communication lacrima! How has she never heard it ring before? Did she even know they kept it in the kitchen?

“Are you gonna answer that?” Bixlow says. She looks at him and then back at the Lacrima.

“Oh my god! We don’t even know how to answer the phone without Freed!”

“Shut up you dummy before Laxus wakes up! I’ve I got this you just have to – um, hmm…” She pokes at the lacrima a bit, but the ringing doesn’t stop until she finally slides her finger across the top. Immediately a voice fills their kitchen.

“–still haven’t answered. I’m trying again but maybe we should just take him home ourselves? Oh, Evergreen finally!”

“Kinana?”

“Yeah, hi! Freed’s down here at the guildhall and we were wondering if you guy’s could come and get him.”

“Is he okay?”

“Oh yeah he’s fine,” She bites her lip like she’s trying not to laugh. “We’d really appreciate it if you can come get him though.”

“Yeah okay we’ll be there as soon as we can.”

“Okay, I have to catch a train because I’m visiting Erik in the morning but Mira will be here waiting for you guys.”

“Thank you!”

 

* * *

 

 

The guild is pretty much empty when they get there. Macao is passed out on one of the tables and there are a couple other people but Evergreen doesn’t look at them after she spots Mira and Freed sitting on the counter of the bar. Freed’s eyes are closed and he’s leaning most of his weight on Mirajane. She has an arm around him to keep him steady. Evergreen’s mouth drops as she takes in the scene before her. Freed is only in his black pants and white shirt with the top buttons undone. The upper half of his hair is pulled back into a thick four stranded French braid. She glances at Bixlow and sees the same expression on his face.

“Where’s his jacket?” Evergreen asks at the same time Bixlow says, “What the hell happened to his hair?”

“I honestly don’t know. Hibiki couldn’t explain much when he dropped him off; he had a whole S.E. car full of people he was taking home. At least he’s a happy drunk.” She laughed stroking the rune mages hair.

“Hibiki? The Trimen from Blue Pegasus?”

“Yup, that’s the one.”

“I didn’t know he knew them.” Bixlow says frowning.

“Oh yeah! They send him letter’s all the time,” Mira says. “Actually now that I think about it, Jenny had told me there was some big party going on at their mansion tonight. They must’ve invited Freed.” She looks down at him and giggles. “I think he had fun. Alright get ready, I think it’s time for him to go home.” She prods the mage in the side. “Hey Freed! Evergreen and Bixlow came to get you.” Freed cracks open an eye and it takes a minute for him to become aware of his surroundings but then his entire face lights up when he sees his friends.

“You guys!” He tries to sit up and move toward them but Mira hold him tight so that he doesn’t fall off the bar. She gestures for Bixlow to come and help him up.

“He’s covered in hickeys!” Bixlow screeches.

“What?” Evergreen whips around to look at Freed. Bixlow’s right he’s got hickeys on his neck and trailed along his chest and collarbone. She looks closer and sees lipstick on his face.

“I need to close up the bar, I stayed late because I wanted to make sure he had got home safe.”

“He’s going to insist on paying you back somehow when he’s back to his normal self.”

“Tell him not to dwell on it, I know exactly what I want.” And with that mysterious comment she walks away.

Freed weights almost nothing to Bixlow. He drapes one of Freed’s arms around his shoulder and pulls him into a standing position more or less. “Man you are smashed!” Bixlow chuckles as he lifts Freed trying to help him get his feet under him.

“ _Smashed! Smashed! Smashed!_ ” Freed squints at the soul nearest to him, a neon pink teru-teru bōzu doll.

“Bix I think there’s something wrong with Peppe.”

“That’s Pippi!” Freed blows a raspberry and then giggles.

Evergreen ducks under Freed’s other arm.

“Ever!” She jumps when he yells in her ear.

“I’m right here Freed!”

“What happened to the pretty white violin?” Freed’s voice is a little hoarse as he mutter the words.

“What violin?”

“I wanna play some more. They think im real good at it.”

“Well you are an excellent violinist.” Evergreen says trying to placate the mage and the walk out into the dark streets of magnolia.

“Am I still too drunk to play?”

“Probably.” Evergreen says. “You can play for us tomorrow. It’s been awhile since we heard you play.”

“Yeah it was fun. I forgot how much fun it was.” He presses his face into Bixlow’s shoulder smiling.

Freed mumbles incoherencies about his night as they drag him home. Evergreen can’t believe he does this for them all by himself, especially with Laxus and Bixlow who weight a ton, or with her getting sick, and Laxus throwing fits. They should appreciate all the things he does for them more.  

“What time is it?” Freed asks.

“Really early in the morning.”

“Morning? Oh no, no. I hafta to make the breakfast and coffee.” He starts to tug away from them but they catch him.

“Freed, it’s okay! It’s okay! It’s um, it’s not that early.”

“No?”

“No, it’s time for sleep instead.” Freed yawns at the mention of sleep.

“O-okay.”

“Now what?” Bixlow asks Evergreen when they get to the house.

“ _Now what? Now what?”_

“Be quiet!” She hisses. “We don’t want to wake up Laxus.”

“He sleeps like the dead we’re fine! If that Lacrima didn’t wake him up nothing will.”

“Laxus?” Freed says raising his head. He looks confused like he’s trying to remember something and then his eyes widen. “No, no, no. Laxus can’t see me.” His hand flies to his neck touching the hickey there.

“I don’t think we should leave him alone.” Bixlow says. “He usually watches over me when I’m drunk.”

“He lets me sleep in my own room when I’m drunk.” Evergreen says. They exchange a glance and then look down at Freed who is sitting on the floor humming an unfamiliar tune.

“Lets take him to my room.”

“His bed is bigger.”

“Yeah but his room is next to Laxus’”

“Okay I see your point.” He hauls Freed up the stairs to Evergreen’s room. They take off Freed’s shoes and lay him in bed. Evergreen tries to convince Freed to let her take down and comb his hair but he nearly starts crying saying that Jenny did it for him special.

“Aren’t you supposed to make sure people who are drunk lay down a certain way in case they throw up?” Bixlow says.

“I think it’s on your side.” Evergreen says rolling Freed off his back.

“I don’t feel good.” Freed says suddenly, blinking up sadly at his friends.

“We’ll go get you some water.” She makes sure the door is shut firmly even though she doesn’t think Freed will try to leave.

 

“He gives me crackers when he’s drunk so I don’t get sick.” Bixlow says when they’ve gotten back to the kitchen.

“Really? He makes sure I never eat anything.”

“Gah!” Bixlow exclaims gripping his blue hair. “He doesn’t even get drunk enough for us to know how to take care of him while he’s drunk!”

“Shut up!”

“He’s not gonna wake up!”

“What the hell is going on here?” They both freeze at the gravely tone of the thunder god’s voice. Laxus is standing behind them glassy eyed and in nothing but sweatpants.

“Nothing!” They both yelp. Laxus just raises a brow. Evergreen is sure that Laxus can smell Freed up in her room reeking of alcohol and she tries to come up with a cover story. She looks as his face and her brows furrow at the genuine confusion there. Suddenly she remembers the runes around their rooms; Laxus can’t smell anything!

“Go back to sleep Laxus!” She commands in a haughty tone. “You too Bixlow, where I choose to go, even in the middle of the night, is none of your business!” She grabs a glass and fills it with water.

“Jesus all this noise is about you sneaking away to see Elfman?” Laxus groans. “It’s not like Bix doesn’t do the same thing with Lisanna.” He says turning away to go back to his room. Bixlow’s eyes widen as Evergreen cackles.

“Go to bed.” Evergreen mouths at Bixlow, knowing that since Laxus is awake he might still hear them. The privacy runes only worked one way. “I can take care of Freed.”

“Are you sure?” He mouths back and Evergreen just nods

“Night Ever.” He whispers

“Night Bix.” When she get’s back to the room Freed is asleep. She makes sure the trashcan is near the bed and then crawls into bed behind him.

“Good night Freed. I expect quite the story in the morning.”


	5. Freed Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so there is another song in this chapter because i have a problem, and it is also Lindsey Stirling because i just love her. It's called Brave Enough. I hope you all enjoyed this story! In case it was unclear, all Rufus and Freed did was make out for awhile. Also I couldn't quite fit it in the explanation but the reason Laxus slept with someone else is after he heard Lucy teasing Freed about the Trimen and then he made assumptions and left and made poor decisions. Miscommunications, but they'll work it out in the end.  
> Comments and Kudos Please and Thank You!

Evergreen wakes up and crawls over Freed to get to the bathroom. It’s been longer than she can remember since she woke up before Freed and it’s weird. There’s no smell of coffee or food and Freed’s soothing voice doesn’t coax her awake. Of course that means she’s slept in way too late. She showers and dresses before going downstairs.

She comes downstairs and rounds the corner into the kitchen stopping abruptly when she sees Laxus making coffee. She expects him to look upset that there’s no breakfast or something but when he catches her shocked gaze he smirks instead.

“I know I’m not the smartest but I _can_ actually make my own coffee. Freed just always beats me to it. He’s always taking care of us.” He says that last part softly and fondly like he thinks Evergreen won't hear it. Evergreen closes her mouth feeling bad for thinking Laxus didn’t understand how hard Freed works to take care of them all. Laxus passes her a mug of coffee and she perks up at the prospect of caffeine. Bixlow comes into the room with his babies back to normal. He exchanges good mornings with Laxus, takes some coffee and sits next to Evergreen.

“Anyway, do you know where he is? His room’s empty, did he come home last night?” Evergreen remembers Freed’s frantic look last night when he though Laxus might see him and she quickly tries to think of a story. Freed has always made them pay the price for drinking but he’s never told Laxus about it.

“Um yeah, he slept in my room.” Evergreen tries to think of an explanation.

“He was, um, working late last night. Something about Levy and translating some books–”

“He was helping Mirajane down at the bar!” Bixlow blurts and then looks at Evergreen horrified.

“What?” Laxus says looking back and forth between them. Evergreen shoots Bixlow a biting glare.

“Yeah that’s why he was home so late last night!” Evergreen says forcing laughter. “He was helping Mira and then Levy came and asked him for help so they went to the library.”

“Uh huh, so why did he sleep with you?”

“Well you see–”

“It’s alright Evergreen.” Everyone turns to look at Freed as he comes into the room. Evergreen really wishes he would have let her fix his hair last night because it’s a mess of tangles and knots. He stumbles into the kitchen and grabs his coffee. “Not even I get special treatment from the rules. I have to face the consequences of my actions.”

“Freed, what the hell happened to you?” Laxus demands.

“I drank...a lot.” Freed whispers with wide eyes. He takes a sip of coffee and answers more coherently. “I went to the Blue Pegasus party last night.”

Laxus has more questions but Evergreen and Bixlow see the exact moment that he notices the marks on Freed’s neck. He freezes and sniffs the air in front of him, wincing as the scent of someone else on Freed hits his nose. His grip goes tight on his coffee mug. The air is filled with tension now. After a moment the doorbell rings and Evergreen isn’t fast enough because Bixlow gets up first with a rushed, “I’ll get it!”

Evergreen tries to stay still as if maybe nothing will happen if nobody says anything.

“Um,” Bixlow sticks his head through the doorway, “Freed you have a visitor.” Bixlow disappears, probably hiding from whatever the fallout may be.

Freed stands with a frown wondering whom it could be. Standing in the living room is none other than Rufus.

“What are you doing here?” Freed blurts. Rufus turns to him and doesn’t seem to be suffering the same hangover hell that Freed is.

“Forgive the intrusion.” Rufus starts. “I asked the other members at your guild hall where I could find you. I wasn’t as inebriated as you so told Eve I’d take the liberty of returning some of your things.” Rufus nods down to the possessions in his arms and Freed realizes he’s got Freed’s missing jacket and sword.

“Wow, thank you. ” Freed says taking his things from Rufus. He notices Rufus looking at him and winces. “I’m sorry I just woke up and I’m in a rather…disheveled state.”

“I met a healer once who could cure hangovers. I memorized his magic well, It’s the only way I’m up and functioning. I could cast it on you as well.”

“A kind offer but I must decline. We have a rule on my team about consequences for our actions. I’ll suffer through it.”

“I also have a spell that can get rid of these.” Rufus moves Freed’s hair aside to indicate the marks on his chest. “I apologize for going over board.” Freed opens his mouth the answer but stops when he hears something break in the kitchen.

“Do you mind if we talk somewhere more private?” Freed ask quickly and when Rufus shakes his head Freed takes his hand and leads him to his room.

“Fascinating.” Rufus says watching the runes light up as the door shuts.

“It’s hard to have any privacy when you live with a Dragon Slayer.” Freed sits on the edge of his bed.

“I can imagine. How much of last night do you remember?” Rufus asks with a smile.

“Most of it.” Freed says touching the largest mark on his neck again.

“Would you like me to get rid of them?” Rufus asks again cocking his head to the side.

“Is it rude of me to say yes?” Freed asks meekly. Rufus hums pulling his hat off and sitting next to Freed.

“Not at all. You should’ve seen what you did to me.” He laughs when Freed turns bright red. “You do recall our conversation before that, yes?” Rufus hands are alight with magic as he heals the damage he did the night before.

“About us being in love with other people?” Freed asks.

“Yes, I just wanted to be sure we were on the same page. I had fun last night, and I meant what I said about you being an amazing person. You’re a man after my own heart and I hope we can be friends.”

“Of course. I’m glad you see it that way. As much as I think I needed last night, I’m not looking for a repeat.”

“Agreed.” Rufus says pulling his hands back from Freed’s skin. There aren’t any marks left and Freed is relieved. “I actually was wondering if you’d like to play together again. Jenny talked to me this morning about hiring us to do a couple of shows and a some other guilds have already asked if we’d be willing to perform for them as well.”

“Really?” Freed asks.

“You have quite the stage presence.” Rufus smirked pulling out a lacrima from his coat. “Jenny recorded it last night.” He explains as Freed watches himself dance across the stages playing his violin alongside Rufus and Hibiki.

“Think about it. That’s all I’m asking.”

“I will.” Freed says placing the Lacrima on his nightstand.

Freed walks Rufus to the door. Rufus kisses him on the cheek but it’s very different from the touches they shared the night before, friendly instead of heated.

“I wish luck with him.” Rufus whispers. Freed knows he means Laxus and he looks away shyly.

“Same to you.”

“I’ll be in touch.” Freed closes the door leaning back against it with a sigh.

“Freed Justine!” Evergreen sings his name running up to him. “Who the hell was that?” she exclaims excitedly.

“Rufus Lore of Sabertooth.”

“You’re kidding. Is he the one that gave you the…” She gestures to her neck indicating the marks that had been on Freed’s skin not too long ago.

“W-where’s Laxus?”

“He stormed out after you took Rufus to your room.”

“What?”

“Yeah he said he wanted to go to the guild hall.”

After answering all of Evergreen’s prying questions, Freed went and took a shower. It took a full hour and half to get his hair untangled. He had blurry memories of Jenny declaring he needed a new hairstyle. Her and the Trimen had tried to convince him to get rid of his spikes but Freed had adamantly refused to get rid of his symbol for the Thunder God. He casts the rune that keeps them styled and sighs. He hopes Laxus isn’t mad at him. He can’t imagine why he would be. It’s not like Freed has done anything every other member of the team hasn’t.

Except make out with someone of the same sex. Freed had thought Laxus had known Freed was gay. Even if he’d kept a tight grip on his feeling for Laxus, he was pretty open about his sexuality. He couldn’t imagine Laxus getting so worked up about it though, even if he hadn’t known. So why did he seem so mad?

Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen go down to the guildhall, hoping to find Laxus and also needing to eat. Freed’s still too hung over to cook. Mira teases him about last night but nothing too cruel. She tells Freed that they’re going to sit down and he’s going to tell her _everything_ in _detail_ as payment for keeping her late last night _._ When they ask after Laxus she tells them that he took a job.

“What?” They all shriek in unison.

“Yeah he said he was going to leave soon.”

“He went without us?” Bixlow asks sadly. Freed feels his stomach drop, feeling like its entirely his fault.  Maybe this is his consequence. He wants to talk to Laxus and make sure that everything was okay, but now he's gone on his mission.There's nothing to do but wait he supposes.

 

* * *

 

 

Laxus is back from his job. Bixlow said he was at the house and he talked to him and Evergreen before leaving for the guildhall.

Laxus is avoiding him, and Freed won’t stand for it.

He steps into the guildhall his eyes scanning the tables until they find who he’s looking for. Laxus looks up and meets his eye guiltily. Freed halfway across the hall when Mira calls out to him.

“Freed! I’ve been looking for you. You’ve got a letter here from Sabertooth.”

Laxus moves much faster than Freed would’ve anticipated. He’s walking out of the guild in the blink of an eye. Freed asks Mira to hang on to the letter for him before racing after the dragon slayer.

“Laxus don’t you dare run away from me!” Freed call after him.

“I’m not running.” Laxus denies. Freed grabs his arm turning him around.

“Then stop and talk to me. What the hell has gotten into you Laxus?”

“Nothing. I’m fine.” Laxus pulls away and Freed doesn’t know what else to do so he pulls out his sword writing as fast as he can. Laxus is stopped by the runes. Freed has caged them both inside.

“‘ _In order to leave the confines of these runes, its prisoner must speak the truth.’_ Freed what the fuck is this?”

“My way of making you talk to me. Truth is subjective to the caster. If you tell me why you’re avoiding me you can go.”

“I told you I’m not.” Laxus bangs his fist on the rune wall in front of him. But the walls turn red and Freed knows for sure he’s lying.

“I know I always say that we have to face the consequences of our actions, but you haven’t talked to me since my night at Blue Pegasus. I’ll admit I made some questionable decisions that night, but I don’t think I did anything to deserve your distrust or anger.”

Laxus turns around looking concerned, “Of course not Freed.”

“Then why are you avoiding me?”

“I didn’t think you’d mind the time with your new boyfriend.” Laxus says venomously. Freed blinks.

“What are you talking about?”

“The guy from Sabertooth?”

“Rufus? We’re not dating! We’re friends, we played violin together.”

“You don’t have to lie to me Freed, I could smell him on you that morning. And I’m not trying to make you feel bad about it. I’m happy for you.” The walls turn red again to show that Laxus is lying and Freed feels like he can’t breathe.

“Does it bother you so much?” He asks lowly.

“No!” The walls turn red and Freed can feel tears in his eyes. His fists ball at his sides. He can’t stay on Laxus’ team if he can’t accept that this is a part of Freed. He won’t look at Laxus and he can feel a tear slip down his cheek.

“Freed, no you misunderstand.” Laxus takes a step towards him. “I’m not mad about it because he’s a guy.” The walls turn green. Freed frowns, confused.

“Than explain it to me.” He pleads.

“I was jealous!” Laxus blurts. The runes around them disappear, the truth that Freed asked for having been spoken.

“What?” Laxus won’t meet his eye and Freed is convinced that he hear wrong.

“I just can’t stand to see you with somebody else like that,” He breathes in deeply. “I don’t know how to deal with it.”

“What are you saying? You have feelings for me?” It sounds far fetched even when Freed says it out loud.

“Yes,” Laxus whispers and Freed almost doesn’t hear it. He continues louder but it sounds like it pains him to do so, “I know you deserve better than me Freed, after all I’ve done, and all I’ve made you do. But I just lose it when I see you with other guys–”

Freed cuts him off by pressing his mouth against the oncoming words. Laxus freezes for brief moment before kissing back. Freed tries to pour everything he feels for the dragon slayer into the kiss. Laxus returns it with just as much vitality, gripping Freed’s waist so hard he’ll think there’ll be bruises. Freed pulls away looking at Laxus. His face is open and vulnerable in a way that Freed hasn’t seen since they were children.

“You idiot,” Freed says, but he can’t muster any anger, “I’ve been in love with you since I was thirteen years old Laxus. There’s no one for you to be jealous of.”

Laxus stares at him for a long time and then slowly a smile melts across his face. He’s so genuinely happy and Freed thinks this was absolutely worth the wait.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’ll be right back.” Freed says kissing Laxus’ cheek. It’s only a few weeks after Laxus’ finally confessed his feelings for Freed and they’re in the Blue Pegasus mansion. Master Bob had floated over and told him and freed what a yummy couple they were, but Laxus has pretty much been avoiding everyone else. Evergreen left their table sometime ago to go sit with the Straus siblings. Bixlow is going to follow her but he wants to talk to Laxus without Freed around. Lately that’s been near impossible to manage.

“You guys seem to be doing well.” Bixlow says once Freed has gone.

“Yeah,” Laxus looks at the table the tops of his ear turning pink.

“Aww how cute!” Bixlow exclaims, “Laxus Dreyar, mighty Dragon Slayer, blushing right before my very eyes.”

“ _How cute! How cute!”_

“Shut up!” Laxus waves the babies away from him and Bixlow chuckles.

“It took us by surprise, you know.” Bixlow says and Laxus must sense the seriousness of his tone.

“I didn’t realize how I felt until I was kicked out of the guild. By then I’d convinced myself I wasn’t worthy enough for him.”

“But you’re serious about him?”

“Of course,” Laxus blurts looking alarmed, “I–I love him.”

“Aww.” Bixlow coos just to see if Laxus will blow.

“Man are you trying to be serious or not?” Laxus sounds exasperated but his smiling.

“As serious as you could ever expect from me. We just needed to be sure you know? We’ve spent far too long comforting him from pain you brought him.”

“I know,” Laxus looks down and Bixlow is relieved to see that he looks ashamed of what he’d put Freed through. “I’m going to do my best to make up for it if I ever can.”

“That’s all we ask. Okay serious shit is done, now I’m going to go find my Baby. Just remember, we might be your bodyguards, but we’ll always be there to protect Freed.”

“Good,” Laxus smiles leaning back in his chair. His table is one nearest to the stage. And he spies Freed and Rufus. He’s not jealous like before. He had been when Freed initially told him what had happened at that Blue Pegasus party but now it’s obvious how much Freed loves Laxus and how much Rufus loves someone else. He leans back in his seat smiling in anticipation; it’s been a long time since he’s heard Freed play.

 

* * *

 

 

Blue Pegasus has outdone themselves with the stage. The main microphone was in a high platform that was framed by large glass panels fanning out behind it. Both Freed and Rufus had smaller platforms to stand on with steps leading down to the main stage so they could move around. Aside from that all the different light that they had were mind-boggling. When the Blue Pegasus guild put’s on a show they always go big. Freed had been intimidated by it all but there was something thrilling about it as well that kept him going.

“Freed are these Runes supposed to be Echo or Electrify?” Levy asked running her fingers over the runes edging Freed’s platform on the stage. The place was covered in his runes. And Levy was helping him make sure they were all placed correctly.

“There should be those to as well as Warp. They should be the type that are activated by touch.” Freed climbs the few steps onto the platform and tests each one, stepping on the given rune and playing to make sure the sound was right. “Yes, I’ll need to switch between them. Rufus will have none of these, he only has an Amplify rune on his violin and the runes on his platform should counteract that until he steps off. So both should be permanent.”

“They are, I already checked.”

“We should put the same on mine in case there’s any surprises.” He starts drawing them while she watches. “Should there be any runes on the piano? Also why is there a piano?” Freed glances at the piano. It’s placed just beneath Sherry’s stage and it won’t even be visible unless a spot light it placed on it directly.

“No leave it unmarked. It’s only in cases the is a surprise.”

“Wow how many surprises can there be?” Levy chuckles.

“Hopefully, at least tonight, many.”

“I can’t believe you remember it all so well, I never really realized how versatile your runes were before.”

“I don’t use these types very often because they take more time to write and they have almost no use in battle.”

“Well it’s beautiful that’s for sure.” Something catches her gaze offstage. “Hey isn’t that Rufus.” Freed turns to see what she’s looking at and is met with the sight of his friend sitting on a bench offstage with his head in his hands.

“He must be nervous.” Freed says, brow pinching.

“He’s performed before hasn’t he?”

“Yes but there’s going to be a very big surprise tonight for someone he cares about deeply. Go find your place with the others, I’m sure everything’s set up correctly.” She gives him a hug and he kisses her head. Freed walks over to Rufus and sits by his side. Rufus starts at the proximity and then when he sees Freed his shoulders slump and he slips back into his panicked state.

“I can’t do this. No, lets just play the song without the rest.” Rufus says looking more pale than normal.

“You can, you worked so hard to get here!” Freed encourages.

“But what if he doesn’t feel the same?”

“Well that’s why you aren’t going to say his name right? If he doesn’t feel the same he can say so privately.”

“But still… he’s my best friend.” Rufus’ eyes are wide and lost and scared. Freed sighs setting down his violin.

“I know it’s scary, trust me I know. If you go through this tonight you’ll be the bravest man I know. But if there’s even a chance that he cares for you the same way you do for him, isn’t it worth the risk? I don’t want you to have regrets, and if he’s as good a friend as you say he is, no matter what he feels you’ll be able to move past this.” Rufus sucks in a large breath, visibly trying to calm himself.

“You’re right. I’m just… terrified.” Freed chuckles and pats his friend on the back.

“I’d be rather concerned if you weren’t.”

“You boy’s ready?” Sherry asks coming over to them. She’s wearing a floor length purple sequined dress that Blue Pegasus had found for her. Both Freed and Rufus had refused anything they had been offered and were dressed normally. Sherry been more than happy to be their singer for tonight, especially when she heard the song that Rufus wrote. Freed nods and Rufus swallows thickly putting his hat on and toying with the brim.

Jenny introduces them to the stage but Sherry and Freed linger off stage and let Rufus walk forward alone.

“This is a song that I wrote, with help from my wonderful friend at Fairy Tail who’ll be performing it with me tonight, Freed Justine.” The crowd claps and hollers, loudest where the Fairy Tail members are sitting. Rufus smiles even though he is still visibly nervous. “He has given me a lot of confidence and I couldn’t have done this without him and his musical genius. Also I’d like to thank the lovely Miss. Sherry of Lamia Scale for agreeing to breathe life into my song and be our singer.” Theres another round of applause and Freed watches Rufus lick his lips and wonders if he’s going to do it. Rufus’ voice is low and shaking a bit when he speaks again. “However I’m dedicating this song to a different friend who’s here tonight. Um, this song is for you––it’s about you. You always told me music was the purest way to connect, so here I am. I hope you get the message.” He smiled nervously and stepped away from the microphone and the spotlight dimmed. The applause and Freed runes pulsing softly are all that fill the darkness.

Sherry quickly takes her place at the microphone and eve gets on stage as well serving as their drummer once again. Freed steps up to his platform, knowing Rufus has done the same on the other side of the stage. Rufus plays the beginning notes and a soft yellow spotlight is fixed on his form, he plays intently with his eyes closed. Sherry gets myriad smaller, circular lights that play beautifully over her dress and the glass behind her. For the first lines there is no instrument accompanying her.

 

_There's some things I should have said_

_I was too afraid_

Freed gets a blue spotlight. He plucks the counterpart to Rufus’ notes. The beginning of the song is soft so he uses neither of the runes at his feet just yet.

 

_It was just so hard to let you know_

_Now it's all too late_

Rufus joins in again, his violin underlying all of Sherry’s words, with Freed still plucking the same tones in the background.

 

_What we had was beautiful_

_I didn't want to wreck it all_

_Every day I think about the truth_

Eve joins in with the drum, and Freed’s runes have given it the same muted low tone that they had the first time that they performed together. Eve has drums that are normal and covered in runes, he sets the whole undertone of the song. Freed brings his bow to the strings now bowing over the strings quickly to create a background hum for Rufus, who plays slowly up to his part.

 

_I wish I was_

_I wish I was_

_Brave enough to love you_

_Brave enough to love you_

Rufus jumps gracefully down from his platform, playing out the chorus. Freed steps up to his runes plucking the strings to accompany his friend. He loves the way they sound like this, electrified droplets of water, filing in the space between the drums and Rufus’ violin. He loves the energy of the people he’s decided to play with, all of them are in motion even if they aren’t moving around like Rufus. They fall silent again when it’s Sherry’s turn to start the next verse.

 

_Stripped away the walls I built_

_Like no one ever has_

Freed inserts a trill that’s muted and warped by his runes. He continues to improvise through the verse with little twangs. He alternates between that and the echoing plucks.

 

_The hardest part is we’ll never know_

_If we were meant to last_

                                           

Rufus begins to play his part through the hook, but then he catches sight of a figure walking on stage. Freed has never seen Orga in a suit, but here he is finely dressed in a pine green suit that compliment’s his hair and he’s got tears in his eyes. Rufus stops playing, it looks like he stops breathing. He looks immobilized his arms falling to his sides with the bow in one hand and the violin in the other. Freed has never seen either of them look so vulnerable. Even though everyone’s attention is anywhere but the song now, Sherry doesn’t stop singing. In fact she looks invigorated by this act of love. She nods and sways to the beat, gesturing with her arms in fluid motions while she sings out the words.

 

_I wish I was_

_I **wish**_ _I was_

_Brave enough to love you_

_Brave enough, brave enough_

_Brave enough to love you_

 

Eve doesn’t drop the ball either so Freed jumps off his platform to pick up Rufus’ part of the Chorus, even though it sounds a bit empty now.

 

Orga has crossed the stage to Rufus now. He moves fluidly sliding up to the smaller mage and leaning forward to bring their mouths together. Rufus melts, dropping his bow and curling his fist on Orga’s chest. Orga cradles his face and Rufus’ hat falls off. The entire mansion erupts in cheers. Freed smiles as he plays, mentally congratulating his friend. _Bravest man I know,_ Freed smiles at the thought. Rufus has his arms around Orga’s neck and their heads rest together, looking like they’d be content to stay that way forever.

 

Freed doesn’t know how he’s going to end the song alone so he just keeps playing Rufus’ part like normal. There’s suddenly the sound of a piano and it startles Freed and Eve out of playing. The spotlight fixes on the piano and Ren is sitting there, head bent, intently playing the chords that mesh with the song. Freed smiles lowering his violin knowing he’s done playing. Looks like all the surprises worked out just like he’d hoped. Sherry’s eyes are warm as she looks down at Ren and smiles. She reaches forward and touches the rune on the side of the microphone, when she sings her voice is soft and echoing. She sings the final repetition of the chorus that way, pulling her hand off the rune for the very last line.

 

_Brave enough to love you_

Rufus smiles at the crowd and the applause but Orga quickly whisks him away and no one is surprised. Eve salutes the crowd with two fingers and a wink. Sherry smiles blowing kisses to the crowd and waving. She descends the stairs and Ren is waiting at the bottom to take her hand. They join Freed and take a bow. Freed seeks out Laxus’ face in the crowd. He looks towards his table but finds it empty. He frowns and looks around trying to spot his dragon slayer. He walks off the stage with a frown on his face, but then he’s swept off his feet. He yelps into Laxus’ shoulder.

“Freed you were incredible!” He sets Freed on his feet.

“I didn’t do so much, it was Rufus’ big night not mine.” Laxus doesn’t listen to him though, capturing his lips in a deep kiss. Freed tries to return but his smile is too wide he pulls away already breathless from the performance.

“Laxus?”

“Freed I love you.” Freed freezes wondering if somehow he’s dreamt this whole perfect night.

“I love you too.” Laxus hides his face in Freed’s hair and Freed chuckled holding him there. They’re only allowed to stay that way maybe a minute before someone looking to congratulate Freed interrupts them, but he doesn’t care. He’s never been happier.


End file.
